Diario del juguete de una reina
by xxzencruzerxx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Mi nombre es Emma. Sé lo extraño que es que no tenga un apellido familiar, pero no lo tengo. Mi nombre siempre ha sido solo Emma. He decidido, por así decirlo, escribir la historia de mi vida. Tal vez es el momento de que empiece por el principio, y para entonces espero que comprendas qué es lo que me ha convertido en lo que soy: el juguete favorito de la Reina Oscura.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta es la traducción de la historia "The Diary of A Queen's Pet" de "Scarlette-Rayne"; que hace un año que amablemente me dió el permiso para traducirla y por problemas y asuntso de la vida cotidiana no he podido dedicarle nada de tiempo. La historia va a tener actualizaciones muy diseminadas. Saludos**

* * *

Mi nombre es Emma. Sé lo extraño que es no tener un apellido familiar, pero no lo tengo. Mi nombre siempre ha sido solo Emma. Solo Emma. No sé si debería alegrarme por ese título pero de alguna manera es reconfortante no sentir el peso del nombre de tu familia sobre tus hombros. Nunca he conocido a un simple miembro de la mía y aunque a veces pienso que sería agradable conocerlos, nunca los he echado de menos. Está por ahí fuera, en alguna parte, pero nunca los he buscado. Supongo que si lo hiciera, ahora, no le importaría a la Reina. Aunque no ella no es de las que comparte; mi Reina es un poco posesiva con las cosas que considera suyas, y yo no soy nada salvo suya.

Supongo que a algunas personas les fastidiaría el título de pertenecer a otro, pero hay algo reconfortante en saber que alguien te posee. Y a mí me posee nada menos que la Reina Malvada de las leyendas. A la gente le aterroriza por varias razones, pero yo todavía no he encontrado una por la que destaque. Es una hechicera poderosa y una líder fuerte por derecho propio. Como he escrito, es posesiva y tiene una vena celosa que asoma la cabeza cuando cree que le están a punto de robar algo que es suyo. A esa parte del cuento llegaré más tarde.

He decidido, por así decirlo, escribir la historia de mi vida. No tengo ni idea de con qué propósito, pero mi amigo Graham ha pensado que sería una buena idea, ya que él no sabe ni leer ni escribir. Pero quiere aprender, y yo le he prometido que le enseñaría. Dice que la primera historia que leerá será la mía, y quiero que pueda hacerlo. Solo espero que este relato haga justicia. Es un camino difícil de explicar y la mayoría de la gente no lo entenderá. Incluso ahora temo lo que puedas pensar, Graham, cuando sepas lo que es de verdad esto. Es mi historia y la de la Reina Malvada. Mi destino siempre ha estado enredado con ella y los que la rodean. Y no es lo único que ha estado siempre enredado siempre en lo perteneciente a la Reina. Algunos podrían decir que yo también estoy enredad en sus sábanas sucias, pero esa es una parte de la historia a la que voy a llegar más tarde. Tal vez es el momento de que empiece por el principio, y para entonces espero que comprendas qué es lo que me ha convertido en lo que soy: el juguete favorito de la Reina Oscura.

* * *

Mi primer recuerdo es el rojo. Es extraño decir que mi primer recuerdo es un color, pero es cierto. Era una niña de apenas unos veranos. Una de las sirvientas, una matrona robusta que se llamaba Elizabeth, que incluso ahora trabaja en las cocinas, me estaba haciendo una trenza apretada en el pelo para poder hacer el trabajo sin que se me fuese hacia la cara.

—¡Ay! —grité mientras tiraba de mi cabello con fuerza, atándome la trenza.

—Sinceramente, Emma, ¿cómo esperas que te trence el cabello si sigues retorciéndote? —preguntó Elizabeth exasperada por mis constantes movimientos.

—Si no tirases, yo no me movería —gimoteé, intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya. Incluso a día de hoy mi cabeza sigue siendo sensible al más mínimo tirón.

—No es de niños responder a los adultos, será mejor que lo recuerdes, niña. Aprende cuál es tu lugar en este mundo o se te enseñará de la manera más dolorosa.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, mirando por encima del hombro para verla. Me puso los ojos en blanco y me giró para poder continuar con su trabajo. Cuando terminó, después de unas cuantas protestas más por mi parte, me envió a empezar el día. En primer lugar tenía que bajar al manzanar y recoger la fruta caída. La Reina, nuestra Señora, le gustaban mucho y por eso Elizabeth y las otras mujeres las usaban en un montón de cosas.

Me gustaban los manzanos, nadie iba a verlos excepto yo, o eso pensaba. Todavía me gustan los campos, son reconfortantes, pero ese día estaba particularmente molesta por la forma en la que me había hablado Elizabeth, y como tal no podía esperar a escapar a mi lugar favorito del terreno. Así que corrí por las escaleras de piedra, saltando sobre las rocas y lechos de flores que se interponían en mi camino. Sabía que Jasper se enfadaría conmigo si destruía las rosas que plantaba y atendía con tanto trabajo. Las flores favoritas de la Reina son los jazmines. Huele a ellos, también, lo que sorprende a mucha gente ya que la mayoría cree que huele a manzanas, pero no. Es jazmín y sándalo; prefiere oler a bosque a la luz de la luna, o eso dice ella. Pero me estoy desviando otra vez. Lo siento, mi mente tiende a divagar cuando empiezo a escribir sobre mi Reina.

Llegué a la plantación, cogí una sencilla cesta de mimbre y comencé a llenarla con el fruto caído de los árboles. Me encantaba corre entre los árboles, saltando por las ramas intentando treparlos. No podía esperar a crecer lo suficiente para agarrar las ramas y balancearme en ellas. En aquel entonces era bajita para mi edad. Cogí carrerilla y salté, las puntas de mis dedos apenas rozaron la rama más baja del árbol antes de volver a caer sobre la tierra blanda. Suspiré mientras miraba el cielo llenos de mullidas nubes blancas. Es extraño como aún ahora puedo recordar esos pequeños momentos. A lo mejor es porque fue la primera vez que… la vi…

Oí el sonido metálico de una armadura que se acercaba a la plantación. Me senté, observando con el ceño fruncido como se aproximaban los guardias. Me pregunté si estaba en problemas por intentar trepar los árboles. Me escondí tras el gran manzano que había intentado subir momentos antes. Los guardias se separaron revelando por primera vez a mis ojos la hermosa y esbelta figura de mi Reina. Pero en aquel momento solo pensé que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo carmesí. Se ceñía a ella como una segunda piel, mostrando sus suaves curvas. Tenía el pelo recogido, dejando al descubierto su cuello largo y elegante. Mis labios se entreabrieron cuando se detuvieron los guardias. Fue entonces cuando vi que empujaban a un joven tras ella.

—No tolero a los ladronzuelos —dijo la bella dama. Su voz era grave, e inmediatamente me agradó. Era como un baño caliente después de un largo día, calmando los dolores del cuerpo.

El chico, al que no reconocía, trató de apartar las manos, pero los guardias lo sujetaban deteniendo sus patéticos intentos.

El chico era apenas unos años mayor que yo. Escupió a la hermosa mujer y yo ahogué un grito. ¿Cómo podía pensar que eso estaba bien? Quería salir corriendo de mi escondite y pegarle hasta que se disculpase con ella.

Ella cogió aire para tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar.

—Sabes cuál es la pena por intentar robarme, y aun así decidiste hacerlo de todos modos. Pagarás por lo que tomaste.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza al ver que los guardias se movían con rapidez.

Llevaron la gran mesa que usaba yo para alcanzar la fruta que todavía estaba en el árbol pero ya era madura y de repente el brazo del chico quedo fijado a la superficie como por arte de magia. Nunca había visto magia hasta ese momento, pero ahora es parte de mi vida cotidiana. Otro guardia desenvaino su espada. Era incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado cuando el chico se encogió y la hoja cayó.

Un sonoro grito resonó por la plantación y yo me estremecí. No podía cree que alguien tan hermosa pudiese ser tan cruel. Echando la vista hacia atrás puedo recordar con claridad las palabras que me dijo Elizabeth: «incluso la flor más bonita puede tener la más vil de las espinas». Mirando bien a la oscura mujer que tenía delante, sabía que esas palabras le iban como anillo al dedo.

—Sacadlo de aquí. Que lo atienda un curandero y llevadlo de vuelta al pueblo —ordenó.

Los guardias se llevaron a rastrar al chico seminconsciente. Fue entonces cuando me fijé que los hombros de la mujer se hundían ligeramente, como si cargase con un gran peso. Pero por aquel entonces no podía entender lo que estaba viendo. Solo sabía que ella daba miedo pero era hermosa, igual que las rosas del jardín. Comenzó a marchar entre los árboles de la plantación, deteniéndose a hablar con cada uno como si los conociera íntimamente. Esa era la mujer que quería conocer; la que hablaba a los árboles como si fueran capaz de responderle. No a la mujer cruel que había ordenado que se mutilase a un chico de aquella manera.

La observé desde detrás del árbol sin comprender lo que acababa de ver. Una parte de mi estaba compungida por lo que acababa de ver. Otra parte quería saber cómo esa dulce mujer podía parecer tan dura y fría. Y otra se preguntaba por qué estaba tan cautivada por ella. Fue una extraña combinación de cosas las que me sacaron de mi escondite cuando ella ya estaba lejos y me enviaron a la cocina sin las manzanas. Me llevé una bonita tunda por parte de Elizabeth, ya que necesitaba que empezase a pelar las manzanas de inmediato para tener la cena a tiempo para la Reina. Fue entonces cuando me percaté. Acababa de presenciar a la Reina Oscura en toda su gloria. Realmente era la mujer de las leyendas, aunque en aquel momento no me di cuenta. Simplemente la vi como una rosa; algo muy hermoso pero capaz de pinchar incluso al más precavido de los jardineros.


	2. Capítulo 2

Habiendo leído la primera entrada de mi diario, estoy segura de que no quieres ir más lejos, Graham. Pero tú y yo somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Me lo dijiste una vez. Yo no lo creo, pero tú sí, por lo que voy a dejar que siga siendo así. Ahora que has leído mi primer recuerdo creo que te has dado cuenta de lo que ya has sabido todo este tiempo. La Reina no es el monstruo que todos la quiere hacer parecer, pero es feroz cuando se cruza. He aprendido esa lección en más de una ocasión. Dado que se supone que esta es la historia de mi vida puedo continuar con mi siguiente recuerdo. Es extraño como todos mis recuerdos parecen incluir a la Reina, pero es así.

Tenía seis inviernos en ese punto. Mi cabello había crecido y se había oscurecido, algo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Elizabeth. No estaba segura de cuál era el problema con mi pelo oscuro, pero ella me dijo que no debería tener cabellos castaños, que debía ser rubia. Al fin y al cabo, de pequeña era rubia, y así debería seguir siendo, dijo. No lo comprendía en aquel momento. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba feliz con mi apariencia. Había dejado de ir a la plantación debido a la nieve del invierno, que caía pesada y espesa en esta parte del reino, pero eso no me impidió salir corriendo por la puerta a la primera oportunidad a pesar de sus gritos para que me detuviese.

Llegué hasta la parte más profunda de la nieve, cerca del límite de los jardines que descienden hacia el manzanar. Fruncí el ceño mientras me dejaba caer en el banco helado de piedra con vistas a las plantaciones. Fue entonces cuando la a ella. Más bien a la Reina; estaba vestida con sus mejores galas. Una chaqueta de montar azul oscuro y pantalones de cuero negro; las botas le subían hasta el muslo. La nieve caía con tanta claridad como ella y el caballo que había estado montando llevaban ahí un rato. El aliento del caballo formaba nubes blancas mientras la Reina lo dirigía sin otra cosa que los agudos apretones y giros de los muslos. Lo enhebraba entre los árboles; corriendo como si fueran un único ser. La nieve continuaba cayendo con pesadez, pero la Reina y el caballo seguían con su paseo.

No podía apartar los ojos. Era hermosa, y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios rubís era increíble. Era como el sol asomando entre los nubarrones. Creo que ese fue el instante en el que empecé a enamorarme de la Reina. De esos momentos privados que compartíamos aunque no fuesen intencionados por su parte.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron con intensidad por el frio y los dedos y los pies se me empezaron a entumecer pero yo seguía en el lugar, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su regia figura. De repente el caballo se detuvo y los ojos marrones de la Reina se encontraron con los míos. Mis ojos se agrandaron y salté del banco. Apenas recuerdo hacer una reverencia antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior. Esos ojos que había imaginado eran tan alegras en ese momento estaban muertos. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de emoción. Cómo pude imaginármelos de otra manera se escapaba a mi comprensión. Eran como dos piezas de obsidiana; frías y estériles como el cielo a su alrededor. En ese momento la temía, la primera vez que he estado asustada de verdad. Incluso cuanto tenía cuatro años y fui testigo de cómo ordenó que amputaran a un chico por un delito contra ella; no sentí miedo realmente.

Nunca miré atrás para ver si la Reina tenía sus ojos sobre mí. No lo necesitaba. Al día siguiente, la sirvienta de la Reina bajó a las cocinas. Jane era una chica guapa con ondas rubias y unos brillantes ojos azules. También tenía una sonrisa bonita. Quería parecerme a ella cuando creciese, o eso pensaba. Es curioso como suelen acabar esas cosas, ¿no es así?

—Me ha pedido que le diga a Emma que será ella quien le suba el desayuno a su habitación a partir de ahora —le indicó Jane a Elizabeth, quien estaba cortando las verduras con saña. Parecía molesta por las noticias, y yo tragué saliva preguntándome qué tendría pensado para mí la Reina por haberla espiado como lo hice. No pude evitar pensar que me castigaría de la misma manera que castigó al chico que había robado. ¿No le había robado yo también al espiarla en un momento privado?

Cogí la bandeja cargada con diversos alimentos y me dirigí hacia el piso de arriba por orden de Jane. Miré sobre mi hombro encontrándome con el ceño fruncido de Elizabeth antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, siguiendo la recta figura de Jane.

Extendió sus manos a unos pasos de distancia.

—Dame la bandeja, Emma. Puedes llevarla en sus aposentos pero las manos te tiemblan y es probable que tires algo antes de que lleguemos allí. No se la debe hacer esperar, harás bien en recordarlo. Dondequiera que estés, no la hagas esperar si te solicita.

Miré a Jane con ojos grandes y asentí, incluso a día de hoy, puedo oír sus palabras en mi cabeza. He aprendido la lección durante el tiempo que he pasado con la Reina, pero por aquel entonces era una niña, y tenía el estúpido temor de desagradar a la oscura mujer más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Los dientes me castañeaban, un tic nervioso del que todavía me estoy intentando deshacer. Es algo que no puedo evitar, cuando tengo miedo el cuerpo me tiembla y los dientes me castañean. Jane me lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero la ignoré. Esperaba poder detenerlo para cuando alcanzásemos los aposentos de la Reina. En mi estómago iba anudando con fino nudos con cada paso de la suela de nuestros zapatos en suelo de piedra del palacio. Nunca había estado en esas plantas, no mucha gente lo había hecho.

Los pasillos se iban haciendo más oscuros, un crudo contraste entre la mezcla de blanco y negro pero nada demasiado alegre. Bonitos jarrones y estatuas alineadas con las paredes se intercalaban ocasionalmente con algún cuadro, todo con colores oscuros. No había luz por esas partes del castillos, y así permanecen en la actualidad. La Regina no aprecia la claridad, aunque una vez me dijo que le gusta el color verde mar cuando me lo pongo. Dice que resalta mis ojos, y eso le gusta.

Pero yo no llevaba puesto nada verde mar e incluso aunque lo llevase, estoy segura de que la Reina lo hubiera odiado dado el vestido oscuro de Jane y el mío gris. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Jane me pasó la bandeja y abrió la puerta. Me dio un ligero empujón con el pie, obligándome a enfrentarme con los lobos. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y yo miré atrás por encima del hombro, tragando saliva reflexivamente, antes de obligarme a mirar la habitación hacia la que me habían empujado. Era tan oscura como lo parecían el resto de las habitaciones de esta parte del castillo. Oscura y presagiando algo malo, una gran chimenea encendida dominaba la esquina de la habitación. Los troncos crepitaban con demasiada alegría para esa habitación y proyectaban un extraño resplandor naranja por toda la habitación, dándole una sensación todavía más inquietante. He pasado mucho de mi tiempo en esos aposentos, por eso ahora sé dónde está todo, pero por aquel entonces estaba tan asustada que no sabía qué hacer. Avancé un paso y casi tropecé con la alfombra de piel de osos del suelo. Tenía la boca abierta, enseñando sus afilados colmillos. Ahogué un grito, apunto de dar un salto cuando recordé la bandeja que tenía en las manos y las palabras de Jane sobre la Reina. Me giré buscando alguna superficie donde colocar la carga que llevaba.

Por fin vi una pequeña mesa redonda cerca de una chaise longue blanca. Un jarrón simple estaba lleno de jazmines violetas. Algo extraño en una habitación como esa, pensé para mí misma, pero me dirigí hacia la superficie, la cerámica tintineó sobre la bandeja antes de poder subir al diván y deslizarla suavemente la mesa. No pude evitar sonreír al ver las flores, había algo reconfortante en ese toque de color en aquella oscura habitación.

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado modales, mocosa? —Una voz retumbó y yo contuve el aliento al saltar de la silla, me despellejé la rodilla al caer al suelo de piedra, pero no le presté atención. Sabía que la Reina se enfadaría conmigo por haberla espiado antes y ahora me iban a dar una paliza por mi comportamiento.

Me di la vuelta buscando en las sombras e intentando ver a alguien allí de pie cuando mis ojos se posaron en un espejo. Era una pieza ornamentada de oro muy bonita, distinta a las otras que había visto por el castillo. En aquel momento no tenía ni idea lo mucho que le agradaban los espejos, pero puedo decir que te sorprenderías con la frecuencia con la que aparecen en su palacio. No mucha gente recuerda su gusto por las superficies brillantes y algunas veces decían cosas que no querían que ella escuchase delante de ellas. Es curioso cómo acababa normalmente: ellos perdiendo la lengua por semejante palabras… algunas veces incluso la cabeza.

—L… lo siento… su majestad… No… no era… —dije tartamudeando, temblando de miedo.

Una cara apareció en el espejo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. La cara estaba demacrada por las mejillas, con una extraña barba puntiaguda. La cara frunció el ceño y sus labios se separaron como si fuese a hablar antes de que la voz baja de la Reina se escuchase.

—Suficiente, espejo.

Volví a coger aire, retorciéndome otra vez para acabar cayendo de espalda. Me alejé gateando cuando la Reina salió de las sombras. No llevaba ningún traje elegante. Su pelo caía por su espalda en espesas ondas todavía mojadas por el baño que debía haberse dado. Unos dedos largos agarraban la apertura de la fina bata negra pegada a su pecho, pero el agua revelaba bastante de la belleza de la Reina no solo a mis ojos, sino a los del espejo.

Los pies descalzos de la Reina no hacían ningún ruido mientras se acercaba a mí. Mi mandíbula se tensó y el labio me temblaba. Quería disculparme con ella pero temía lo que pudiera decir. Como si me leyese la mente se sentó en la chaise lounge, sus bonitos ojos marrones me observaban. La luz del fuego danzaba casualmente sobre su piel sensual. En la distancia era preciosa, pero de cerca era arrolladora. No me extraña que la llamasen la más bella de todas. Tragué saliva al ver que se llevaba la copa de plata a sus labios rubís y daba un trago.

—Puedes disculparte si lo deseas, niña —dijo con suavidad.

Me obligué a sentarme. Miré al espejo que la observaba con una extraña atención y después a la misma Reina, e incluso con algo tan simple como una bata y el pelo suelto, era la mismísima Reina oscura de las leyendas. A pesar del gesto de dolor que cruzó mi cara por doblar la rodilla pelada me las arreglé para hacer una gran y torpe inclinación ante ella.

—L… lo siento… su majestad… no pretendía… espiarla —conseguí tartamudear.

—¿Me temes, niñas? ¿Por eso tartamudeas? —La voz grave y musical de la Reina me bañó entera. Era tranquilizadora pero yo sabía de lo que era capaz, y también sabía que me haría lo mismo a mi si la engañaba. Había oído las historias de cómo había despellejado hasta los huesos a los sirvientes que se atrevían a engañarla.

—Sí, su majestad. —No podía evitar que el cuerpo me temblase en su presencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo para dañarte? —La Reina apoyó un pedazo de manzana medio dormida en la bandeja como si la conversación conmigo fuese más importante.

—No, su gracia, pero… sé que he obrado mal… y he oído historias… —pude decir, las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por mis mejillas.

—Sabía que estabas aquí todo el tiempo. Si me disgustase tu presencia te habría echado —aclaró la Reina, tomando otro sorbo de la copa antes de volver a dejarla—. Aun así, está mal espiar a los demás, lo sabes.

Solté un sollozo y asentí, las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse rodaban ya por mis mejillas. La reina se inclinó hacia delante exponiendo ligeramente la parte de arriba sus pechos ante mis ojos. Mostró una cantidad asombrosa de ternura y alzó mi barbilla para que la mirase directamente a los ojos que reflejaban la luz del fuego. Permaneció en silencio buscando algo en mis ojos antes de apoyar la mano sobre mi mejilla. Su pulgar se hundía mi delicada piel probando si cedía o no. Dolía, pero lo ignoré, curiosa por lo que haría la Reina. Finalmente sus manos se alejaron e inmediatamente eché de menos su calor. Era un contraste extraño que alguien tan frío pudiese proporcionar tal calidez. Intenté seguir su toque hasta casi perder el equilibro en mi necesidad de tener su mano sobre mi piel una vez más. Nunca había sentido algo parecido antes, incluso ahora sigue siendo un misterio para mí lo mucho que ansío el contacto con la Reina.

—Creo que has aprendido la lección, niña. Puedes retirarte. —La Reina parecía agitarse al ver que no hacía caso a su señal para dejarla en paz.

Salté sobre los pies y corrí hacia la puerta hasta que recordé algo. Me di la vuelta y me incliné para hacer otra torpe reverencia antes de abrir la puerta y correr por el pasillo.

Hasta el día de hoy todavía no he olvidado mi primer encuentro con la Reina. Incluso ahora todavía me torturan los pensamientos al saber que incluso a esa tierna edad la ansiaba como ansiaba el aire. Una mirada suya, un toque, su voz bañando mis sentidos, cualquier cosa. Era como una droga; necesitaba tenerla. Incluso por aquel entonces sabía que había sido creada para ella aunque no he querido admitirlo hasta hace poco. La testarudez debe venirme de alguna parte de mi familia. No sé si no de donde salió esa tendencia, pues la Reina se encargó de quitármela en cuanto pudo. Aunque creo que cuando decido mantenerme firme la divierte de alguna manera. Sus ojos siempre se iluminan un poco cuando lo hago, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco.

Hubo muchas cosas que pasé por alto sobre ella que desearía haberlas entendido entonces. Quizás habría hecho mi vida algo más fácil si la hubiese entendido de la manera que lo hago ahora. Ella no es la única responsable de convertirme en lo que soy. Eso vino de la mano de otros al igual que de la mía, y de su cuidadoso entrenamiento. Quería a alguien que le perteneciese completamente a ella; alguien que nadie pudiese arrebatarle, y lo consiguió. Se lo di voluntariamente y si tuviese que hacerlo de nuevo… volvería a hacer lo mismo. Pues mi corazón, cuerpo y alma pertenecen a la Reina Oscura. Y ahora no podría imaginar mi vida sin ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews. Estoy en plenos examenes, así que esto se puede hacer un poco lento.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Otro capítulo. A ver si apartir de ahora puedo ser un poco más constante.**

* * *

Tenía diez inviernos cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar y a desarrollarse con un patrón distinto a lo que había visto con anterioridad, aunque era una niña y no sabía mucho sobre cómo iban a evolucionar las cosas. Pero los que estaban a mí alrededor sí lo sabían. Con las estaciones el cabello me fue creciendo y haciéndose más denso. Era de un color castaño oscuro, con trazas canelas según la chica del establo, Anne. Era dulce. Unos cuantos años mayor que yo, ojos del color del mar y cabello negro como la noche. Me recordaba un poco al de la reina, y supongo que por eso toleraba sus extraños comentarios.

—Tienes un cabello precioso, Emma —dijo. Su atención me confundía cuando me soltaba el cabello y tiraba de los mechos enrollándolos entre sus dedos ásperos.

—¿Por qué siempre dices eso? —pregunté con un ligero mohín—. Eres la única que lo piensa.

—¿Y eso? Es muy bonito.

—La Reina lo odia. —Acerqué las rodillas hacia mi pecho. Estábamos sentadas en el granero evadiendo nuestras tareas mientras una pequeña tormenta estival rugía fuera.

Anne inclinó la cabeza con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa lo que piense la Reina?

—Porque es la Reina —respondí lentamente mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con que tengas un cabello bonito?

—Elizabeth dice que la hace desdichada y no quiero que sea desdichada conmigo.

—¿Qué importa? —Anne frunció el ceño. Su piel del color del caramelo me recordó a la de la Reina cuando me envolvió con sus brazos para acercarla a ella. Había notado que siempre hacia cosas como esas pero en aquel momento no les daba importancia.

—Me importa a mí —dije cortante, notando como me iba agitando. Siempre me preguntaba por qué estaba tan preocupada por lo que pensase la Reina y siempre le daba la misma respuesta. ¿Por qué me seguí cuestionando?

—Em, estás muy mona cuando te enfadas.

—¡No es así! —bufé.

Anne me sonrió

—Calla, lo eres. Creo que es raro que te preocupes tanto por la Reina, pero si te hace feliz hazlo. Simplemente evita que su opinión moldeé tu mundo.

—¿No es esa la razón de vivir en el castillo? ¿Que la Reina está por encima de todos nosotros? —Incliné la cabeza. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que me dijera lo contrario. Todo el mundo me decía que la Reina estaba por encima y eso era todo. ¿Por qué creía Anne que era igual a la Reina? No lo entendía y sabía que esa clase de actitud se castigaba si la Reina lo llegaba a descubrir.

—¿Por qué todo trata sobre la Reina contigo? ¿Tienes pensamientos propios más allá de ella? —soltó Anne de repente, empujándome.

Me giré, mirándola sobre el hombro cuando saltó sobre sus pies y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer complacer a la Reina? —pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida porque no comprendía su enfado.

—Porque es todo en lo que piensas. Siempre es la Reina dice esto o la Reina hizo aquello. ¿Qué hay del resto, Emma? ¿Qué hay de mí?

Mi boca se abría y se cerraba como la un pez. Más allá de la ventana abierta del granero estábamos en medio de la tormenta de fuera. El estruendo de un trueno pareció despertar a Anne de su ensimismamiento, soltó un extraño sonido de la garganta y se fue hacia las escaleras con la intención de dejarme sola en el granero.

—¡Anne, espera! —llamé en cuando recuperé mi voz y me puse de pie impidiendo que la chica se fuese—. No entiendo qué es lo que quieres que diga —añadí, agarrándola del brazo.

Se giró hacia mí, con ojos extrañamente acuosos.

—Nada, Emma; no quiero que digas nada.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Porque estoy dolida y no quiero estarlo.

—¿Por qué estás dolida?

—Emma, ¿hablas en serio?

—No lo entiendo, pero quiero hacerlo. Por favor, explícamelo. —Estaba desesperada por mantener a mi amiga. Anna era la única a parte de la Reina, que nunca hacia contacto conmigo para nada. Elizabeth nunca me abrazaba o me besaba, y no podía esperar que lo hiciera Jane.

—Me gustas, Emma.

—Tú también me gustas —respondí con el ceño fruncido.

—No, Emma quiero decir que me _gustas_ —dijo poniendo un énfasis obvio en el gustar.

—¿Quieres decir como John e Isabelle? —Fruncí el ceño. Eran la única pareja del castillo en la que podía pensar. Nunca había visto ninguna otra.

—Sí, como John e Isabelle. —Anne puso un mohín mientras la miraba embobada.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar eso? —pregunté, inclinando la cabeza.

Anne negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, Emma.

—Pero, Anne…

—He dicho que no importa.

Al darme la espalda tiré de ella hacia mí. Cogí aliento y me acerque presionando mis labios bruscamente a los suyos. Era mi primer beso real y honestamente el primero que recuerdo recibir ya no digamos dar. Sus labios estaban secos y un poco fríos. Siempre había tenido la creencia de que mi primer beso sería con la Reina, no con su chica del establo, pero aun así fue agradable. No tan agradable a como imaginaba que sería besar a mi Reina, pero agradable a su manera. Fue inocente y dulce, no estaba lleno de intriga y exploración como los que más tarde compartí con la Reina.

Cuando me aparté, Anne me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que devolví.

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó, sonando un poco agitada.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Claro.

Se inclinó hacia delante posando sus labios contra los míos otra vez. Ese fue más dulce que el que había dado yo. Deslizó sus brazos a mí alrededor manteniéndome cerca y yo suspiré apoyando la cabeza en su hombro después de separarnos. No fue tan agradable a como me imaginé que sería. Nunca me habían sujetado así hasta ese momento, bueno a lo mejor sí pero era tan pequeña que no podía recordarlo. Estoy segura que siendo un bebé me sujetaron, todo el mundo adora a los bebés al fin y al cabo. Pero no podía recordar ningún momento en el que nadie me hubiese rodeado con sus brazos. Siempre me sujetaron un poco por el aire.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y yo tiritaba. Anne me acercó más y yo intenté no sentirme culpable. No podía evitarlo. Me gustaba, pero la Reina me gustaba más. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Debía sentirme tan mal como me sentía? Esperamos a que la lluvia se fuese, en silencio. Anne se inclinaba de vez en cuando y besaba mis labios, yo lo consentía con gran tristeza. Cuando finalmente amainó salí de entre sus brazos.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo que volver a las cocinas o Elizabeth se enfadará.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que sí.

Anne se levantó, volviendo a ponerme entre sus brazos. Yo la miré esperando a que se inclinase y me besase de nuevo. Esta vez profundizó el beso. Fue extraño, pero cuando me invitó a entreabrir los labios lo hice. En cuanto deslizó su lengua en mi boca me aparté para mirarla.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunté, completamente confusa.

—Pensé que te gustaría —Anne encogió las cejas.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Pues no me gusta. Así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Lo siento, Emma. No quería…

—No pasa nada —la interrumpí con un movimiento de mano—. Pero me tengo que ir; Elizabeth me despellejará viva si sigo perdiendo más tiempo—. Me lancé hacia las desvencijadas escaleras y hacía la lluvia que amainaba lentamente. Cuando llegué a las cocinas todavía estaba empapada.

—Emma ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó Elizabeth; usando los antebrazos sobre la masa que estaba golpeando.

Escurrí el agua de largo cabello. Debió ser mi aspecto de rata ahogada lo que le hizo apiadarse de mí.

—Ve y sácate esas ropas mojadas. En cuanto acabe con esto tenemos que prepararte.

—¿Prepararme para qué? —pregunté inclinando la cabeza mientras la miraba. Mis zapatos chapotearon al acercarme unos pasos hacia ella.

—No cuestiones a tus mayores, niña. Ve a quitarte esas ropas mojadas que yo iré en nada.

Esa noche teñimos mi cabello. Elizabeth me dijo que quedaba mejor así y después de recibir una bofetada por decir que no me gustaba me sentí tentada de salir corriendo hacia Anne. Pero entonces algo maravilloso pasó a la mañana siguiente. Le llevé el desayuno a la Reina como era costumbre.

Cuando abrí la puerta a sus aposentos, la encontré acostada en la chaise lounge con una bata negra transparente. Estaba preciosa, especialmente porque tenía el pelo suelto y no llevaba molesto maquillaje que la veía llevar algunas veces. Odiaba esa cosa que arruinaba su cara. Era preciosa sin nada de eso. El sol brillaba por la ventana; la gran chimenea no estaba encendida porque el día era cálido.

—Buenos días, mi Reina —la saludé incapaz de quitarme la sonrisa de la cara.

No miró hacia mi inmediatamente y mi sonrisa empezó a desaparecer. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Sabía que había besado a Anne y estaba enfadada por ello? Pero entonces sus ojos se alzaron del pequeño libro de cuero que tenía en las manos y se sentó. Una de sus largas piernas estaba casi expuesta al completo a través de la apertura de la bata. Tragué saliva en un acto reflejo y me obligué a alejar la mirada de su piel y desviarla hacia el resto de ella. La miré con atención cuando se acercó a mí tirando casi jugando de unas de mis ondas rubias.

—Vaya, vaya, mírate.

Me sonrojé de repente, sintiéndome avergonzada. Repasé la alfombra que rodeaba la chaise longe con el pie cuando me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Incapaz de aguantarme pregunté:

—¿Le gusta, su majestad?

—Me gusta —contestó en el acto y yo alcé la vista. Me sentía como si las mejillas se me fuesen a caer, sonreí tanto. Saber que le gustaba mi pelo cuando yo no estaba muy segura sobre ello hizo que todos esos sentimientos desaparecieran. Si a su majestad le gustaba, entonces estaba bien. Se volvió a reclinar ligeramente sobre la chaise longe y me indicó que me acercase. Era la primera vez, que yo recordase, que me permitió acercarme tanto a ella. Mis ojos se agrandaros cómicamente y ella se rio.

—No te sorprendas tanto, niña.

Pero lo estaba y no podía evitar mostrarlo. Todo el mundo sabía lo fría que era la Reina para dejar que me acercase, así que quererme allí era algo nuevo e importante. De repente todos los besos que había compartido con Anne parecían lejanos mientras trepaba con torpeza por la chaise longe. La miré cuando deslizó lentamente un brazo a mí alrededor y me acercó a su cuerpo. No pude evitar apoyarme contra ella, querer fundirme con ella. Era tan cálida y suave, una contradicción, pero algo que yo anhelaba desesperadamente. Alzó la mano y comenzó a pasarla por mi cabello antes de deslizarla alrededor de cintura, sujetándome cerca.

Me di la vuelta hasta estar frente a ella y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y algo que no era capaz de identificar. Me besó tiernamente la frente y sin poder evitarlo deslicé mis dedos entre su espesa cabellera negra. Era como la seda, tan suave y brillante. Permitió el contacto durante un momento antes de apartarme la mano con cuidado.

—Deberías pedir permiso antes de tocarme, niña —me reprendió delicadamente.

Fruncí el ceño y asentí.

—Lo siento, vuestra merced —me disculpé—. ¿Puedo tocarle el cabello? —pregunté tras un momento de silencio.

Ella sonrió con indulgencia antes de asentir. Sonriendo hundí hambrienta mis dedos en su cabello. Lo retorcí alrededor de mis dedos antes de soltarlo y ver que la luz del sol le daba una tonalidad lustrosa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Ella también tenía unos toques color canela en el cabello. Inmediatamente decidí que me gustaban más en ella.

—Tiene un pelo precioso, vuestra merced.

—Gracias, niña, tú también lo tienes ahora.

Volví a sonrojarme. Mientras pasa los dedos por su cabello y por su brazo no pude quitarme la sonrisa de los labios.

—¿Puedo tocarla aquí también, su majestad?

–Qué codiciosa, niña, no te ha dicho nadie que es un pecado desear lo que no puedes tener?

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome que quería decir con eso, pero me encogí de hombros mirando hacia otro lado y retirando la mano de fina bata.

—Lo siento, su majestad. No quería ofenderla.

–No me has ofendido, pequeña, pero es mejor para ti que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, soy demasiado indulgente contigo.

En eso momento quise llorar. Sentía como el labio inferior me temblaba mientras me giraba para no mirarla. No quería que me viese llorar; no quería que pensara era un bebé. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer lentamente por mis mejillas cuando sentí sus brazos deslizarse a mi alrededor.

—¿Por qué lloras, niñas? —murmuró, como si el hecho importase algo.

—No… no… lo… sé… Estoy… triste, su majestad —conseguí decir.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —preguntó

—Todo el mundo me dice que tengo que saber cuál es mi lugar, pero… No sé cual es.

La Reina hizo un suave gesto al comprender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo aprenderás con el tiempo, Emma. —Era la primera vez que la escuchaba llamarme por mi nombre. Me encantó al instante.

—¿Volvería a decirlo, vuestra merced?

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre —hice una pausa—, ¿por favor, vuestra merced? —añadí.

Se inclinó hacia mí; sentí su calor presionando contra la áspera tela de mi vestido cuando susurró en mi oído:

—Emma —murmuró suavemente.

Temblé y suspiré contenta. Mis emociones siempre se movían como un péndulo en su presencia. Y así seguiría siendo incluso en el día que estoy escribiendo esto.

—¿De nuevo? —supliqué.

Sentí su sonrisa al lado de oreja.

—Emma —murmuró.

Y no pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en cara. Mi Reina, estaba pronunciando mi nombre.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté de repente. Recordé que yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Ella era simplemente la Reina.

Permaneció en silencio durante un momento y yo me di cuenta de mi error.

—Lo siento —dije avergonzada—. ¿Cuál es su nombre, su majestad?

—¿De verdad no sabes mi nombre, niña?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, vuestra merced.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio durante otro rato, lo suficiente para que yo me plantease retirar mi pregunta.

—Regina —contesto al fin.

—Reina Regina —murmuré—. Es muy bonito.

—Gracias, Emma.

—Es preciosa, su majestad… Reina Regina —añadí, sintiendo como un ligero rubor se encendía en mis mejillas.

—Tú también, Emma.

Y por primera vez creí que era guapa porque había sido ella quien lo había dicho.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los capítulos están sin revisar, cuando saqué un rato les echaré un vistazo y corregiré lo que seguro son cientos de errores. Disfrutad del verano. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios.  
**

* * *

Estoy segura de que te estarás preguntando qué le pasó a Anne. Bueno, para ser sincera, ni yo misma lo sé. Nunca la volví a ver después de nuestro primer beso. Pregunté sobre ella uno o dos veces, pero todo el mundo me decía que se había fugado por la noche. No creo que se diesen cuenta de que veía las miradas tristes que se intercambiaban cuando creían que no miraba. Incluso ahora no sé lo que le pasó o a dónde se fue. Solo puedo asumir que está muerta. Eso es lo que parecían insinuar sus miradas. Realmente nunca le he preguntado a la Reina sobre ella. Supongo que debería dado lo que sé ahora; que la desaparición de Anne probablemente fuese cosa suya. Sin embargo, no puedo acusar a mi reina sin saber si es responsable. Simplemente puedo guardarme las sospechas para mí y esperar que no sean ciertas. Pero en mi corazón sé que tengo razón y que la Reina fue responsable de la desaparición de mi primer beso. No la culparé o le preguntaré, como he dicho anteriormente, sé lo posesiva que es con sus cosas.

Continué sirviendo a la Reina como era mi cargo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Aunque estaba contenta al ver que cada día que servía a la Reina su desayuno, aprendía algo nuevo sobre ella. Cuando estaba inquieta paseaba de un lado a otro y retorcía sus manos; cuando estaba contenta con algo solía acostaba su cuerpo en la chaise lounge y me permitía mirar sus largas y esbeltas piernas; cuando estaba enfadada por algo era silenciosa como una tumba y observaba los alrededores del castillo con una mueca en los labios. Nunca la vi realmente feliz, pero no pasaba nada. Yo era feliz solo con estar cerca de ella. Cuando estaba de buen humor también me hablaba. Me encantaba hablar con ella; su voz era suave y musical. Podía escucharla durante horas y no llegar a distinguir todos sus tonos.

Tenía doce inviernos la primera vez que te vi. Todavía recuerdo ese día vívidamente. Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a desarrollarse. Elizabeth decía que era una larguirucha, con rodillas y codos huesudos. Una vez me comparó con un potrillo descubriendo sus piernas. Odiaba esa comparación. No quería ser una niña larguirucha, quería ser mayor. Quería ser bella como la Reina Regina. Pero con mi cuerpo torpe e incipiente, era difícil verme como algo más que una niña esquelética.

Elizabeth ya había empezado a alejarse de mí por esa época. De hecho empezaba a darme cuenta de que la gente no quería mezclarse conmigo tras la desaparición de Anne. Estaba tan sola que mi único consuelo era estar cerca de la Reina. Y creo que ella lo sabía. Cuando estaba de buen humor solía darme un beso en la mejilla o en la frente. También me hablaba y me leía. ¿Es tan extraño que la quiera como lo hago? Ella es la única que me mostró algo de afecto. Supongo que eso también podría verse como culpa suya. Al fin y al cabo se aseguró de que todos viesen que le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella. Pero eso son solo cavilaciones mías, porque todavía no sé lo que piensa realmente.

Pero ese día fue como cualquier otro para mí. Me levanté y me puse el vestido, que empezaba a ajustarme a medida que me crecía el cuerpo de maneras que jamás me habría imaginado que lo haría. Se ajustaba a mis incipientes pechos. Todavía no sabía lo que me esperaba cuando llegase a los aposentos de la Reina, pero esperaba que fuese tan buena conmigo como lo era cuando estaba de buen humor.

Llevé la bandeja de la Reina arriba como lo hacía siempre. Recorrí los pasillos sin verlos tan intimidantes como los había visto una vez. Pasé al lado de los guardias de la Reina pero ellos apenas me dirigieron la mirada. Estaban tan acostumbrados a mi presencia por las mañanas como yo a la de ellos. Con cuidado dejé la bandeja al lado de mis pies mientras abría las puertas externas de los aposentos de la Reina. Siempre me decían que entrase por las puertas externas y tocase la puerta de las internas. La Reina Regina era muy particular con su privacidad, pero se había vuelto indulgente conmigo. Especialmente con mi cabello rubio, cuando lo tenía moreno solía fruncir el ceño cuando creía que no la miraba, pero con el cabello rubio estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que me acercase. Me gustaba cuando era generosa conmigo. Significaba que podía pasar tiempo con ella antes de que echarme para comenzar con el día.

Levanté la bandeja una vez más con cuidado de no mover mucho la porcelana antes de golpear con el puño la pesada madera de las puertas internas. Su voz no retumbó inmediatamente y fruncí el ceño, incapaz de evitar la mueca en mi cara. ¿Dónde estaba? Quería ver a mi Reina. Era la mejor manera de empezar la mañana. Incluso aunque estuviese de mal humor me gustaba verla. Los día más duro eran los que ella me decía que no le llevase el desayuno al día siguiente. Me quedaba letárgica y no quería hacer nada. Durante esos días Elizabeth se enfadaba conmigo, pero no me importaba. Yo solo quería ver a mi Reina, ¿era eso mucho pedir?

Finalmente, su suave voz retumbó un «Pasa», y con una sonrisa brillante empujé la puerta.

—Buenos días, vuestra merced —dije alegremente, con los ojos en la bandeja que transportaba cuidadosamente. La deje en la pequeña mesa al lado de chaise lounge y me encontré con una vista que no había visto nunca antes.

Me alegraba de tener las manos libres pues tenía la sensación de que me iba a desmayar. Sabía que habría soltado la bandeja si la hubiese tenido en las manos. La Reina estaba de pie frente a mí en su típica bata regia, esta era de un color esmeralda profundo. Nunca la había visto llevar puesto nada que no fuese de color oscuro, y esa no era la excepción. También solía llevar siempre algo negro con esos toques de color. Sus botas negras llegaban hasta los muslos como las botas de montar, pero estas terminaban justo encima de la rodilla, y eran brillantes como si no tuviesen mucho uso. El cuero crujía cada vez que su regia figura cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro. Su largo cabello, al que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver suelto o muy poco recogido, estaba colocado en lo alto de su cabeza varias ondas espesas y tirantes. Estaban enganchadas en su cabeza formando una especie de moño. Siempre estaba hermosa y ese día no era la excepción. Se alejó de su víctima y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba colgado por las muñecas de la misma manera que el chico en los campos de cuando era una niña.

No había ataduras sujetándolo en una extraña pose de crucifixión. Me entró un malestar al ver la cantidad de cortes sangrantes y marcas en su cuerpo. Con su cabeza baja era incapaz de verle la cara, pero a juzgar por los sonidos graves que hacía sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor. Un taparrabos era lo único que le cubría de ojos curiosos, y yo tenía la sensación de que de no haber estado allí de pie en la habitación tampoco lo tendría. Sus pies se retorcían cuando giraba ligeramente las muñecas, como si el agarre invisible de la reina no lo sujetase firmemente en lugar. Podía ver claramente las marcas rojas en su carne de aspecto sorprendentemente delicado. Debía llevar colgado un rato, y a juzgar por las gotas de sangre seca de las marcas inflamada, eso debió tener lugar hacía un largo periodo de tiempo. Quizás durante toda la noche anterior; por alguna razón desconocida el pensamiento me hizo sentir peor y por una razón mucho más grande que ver el resultado de una tortura.

Apenas era consciente de que la Reina acceso a magia poderosa. Por supuesto, mucha gente era conocedora de su poder y por ello la temían. Habiéndolo visto yo solo una vez y siendo tan pequeña no creía lo que era capaz de hacer hasta ese momento. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta lo poco que entendía a esa mujer. Observé, horrorizada, como alzaba un dedo hacia el pecho ya herido del hombre y de repente una línea aparecía como si hubiese sido un látigo y no un dedo. Él gritaba mientras ella volvía a echar hacia atrás con la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviese estudiando su trabajo antes de girarse y mirarme. Sus ojos vacíos estudiaron mi cara horrorizada antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en ella.

—¿Ya es la hora del desayuno? —preguntó, y yo la miré con ojos muy abiertos y labios temblorosos.

Se alejó de su víctima, dejándolo allí sangrando y gimiendo de dolor antes de sentarse en la tan conocida chaise lounge en la que había empezado a pensar cómo nuestro lugar especial.

—¿Por qué miras lo que no es tuyo, niña? —preguntó llevándose la taza a los labios y tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Inmediatamente aparté mis ojos, intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya. ¿Cómo podía no llorar por el pobre hombre atado como un cerdo en el matadero?

—No deberías llorar por él. Tiene lo que se merece después de todo. —La Reina apartó los ojos de mí miró a su víctima y de nuevo a mí.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quería alejarme de ella. La urgencia estaba allí, mis pies me llevarían, de esos estaba segura, peor el miedo me tenía pegada en el sitio. Seguramente me haría lo mismo a mí si huyese de ella. Me colgaría al igual que él, pero mis pies no tocarían el suelo. Todo mi peso estaría mis muñecas. El pensamiento me asustó más de lo que habría admitido en aquel momento, pero ahora puedo asociarlo con momentos en los que he sentido un terror como aquel y no es motivo de risas.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Pensaba que era tu persona favorita. —La Reina me hizo una mueca burlona y yo solocé incapaz de evitarlo. No podía creerlo; se estaba burlando de mí. Ella nunca había sido tan abiertamente cruel conmigo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme aquello? ¿Era por culpa de él?

Lo miré a él y después a la Reina. Me obligué a dar un paso hacia ella y cuando ella no me detuvo, trepé hacia su regazo. Soltó la taza haciendo apenas ruido y deslizó sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me demostró una cantidad increíble de amabilidad inclinándose hacia delante y presionando sus labios en mi frente. No pude evitarlo y me hundí en ella, buscando el confort en la misma persona que me había consternado. Pero ella desprendía calor y era tan suave como siempre, y no pude evitar acercarme más a ella.

—Ves Graham, si te portases tan bien como la pequeña Emma, tú también estarías recibiendo una recompensa —pude oír como desaprobaba la Reina y sollocé otra vez, preocupada por encontrarme al otro lado de su ira a pesar de su gentileza hacia mí.

—Calla. —La Reina sonrío y me dio otro beso en la frente—. No voy a hacerte daño, Emma.

—¿Me lo promete? —Conseguí decir a pesar de estar temblando.

Solo me ofreció una sonrisa demasiado dulce y me acercó más, descansando la barbilla en mi coronilla. No me sentí nada reconfortada. Escuche otro gemido seguido de un gruñido. Incline mi cabeza mirando a la Reina que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su bello rostro. Sentí la tentación de preguntar quién había hecho ese ruido cuando se me vino a la cabeza. Ya había oído el cuento del «hombre lobo» de la Reina. Se decía que era tan salvaje como los bosques que rodeaban los límites del castillo. En aquel momento no pensaba que fuese a conocerlo. Mirando atrás no puedo creer que hubiera pensado en ti de aquella manera, Graham. Sé que eres un amigo verdadero y amable, pera no muy diferente cómo el lobo con el que comparaban, salvaje y protector.

Miré a la Reina mientras me separaba estudiando al hombre ante mí. Me dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente, dándome un beso con fuerza.

—Corre, Emma.

Abrí la boca antes de echar una mirada al hombre herido, y después miré a mi Reina. Se inclinó hacia delante y el tafetán de su bata hizo un leve siseo cuando depositó otro beso en mi mejilla. Y antes de obligarme a salir corriendo por la puerta le ofrecí una cortesía. Pues todavía estaba bastante asustada por lo que había visto.

Odio la manera en la que me comporté contigo entonces. A pesar de mi miedo, estaba enfadada contigo. Tú estabas recibiendo la atención de la Reina de maneras que yo quería aunque fuese atención mala. Aun así ella mostraba un interés en ti que no mostraba en mí. Pero mis emociones siempre han sido un lio cuando se trata de mi Reina. Estaba asustada de su poder, estaba enfadada con ella por prestarte atención aunque fuese negativa, estaba enfadada y dolida por ser echada, como si no importase. Incluso entonces era una tonta. Siempre me lo decías. Siempre fui una tonta cuando se trataba de ella. Viendo siempre lo que no había, pero tú no la conoces como yo, Graham. Tú no ves lo agradable que es conmigo cuando cree que nadie mira. Ella dice que fui hecha para era y yo lo creo de verás. Por aquel entonces, habría estado de acuerdo con eso. En mi mente siempre fui para ella, pero al crecer, las cosas se distorsionaron y me rebelé contra ella de formas de las que jamás me había imaginado ser capaz. Durante todo aquello, mi Reina permaneció inamovible como siempre, y continuó sofocando mis pequeñas rebeliones cuando aparecían.

Sinceramente, yo no creo que hubiese tenido la paciencia para ello si cambiásemos nuestros roles, pero estoy agradecida de que ella lo hiciera, sino no sé quién sería hoy. Al fin y al cabo, una parte de mi está envuelta en ella. Si soy sincera, todo lo que soy lo soy por ella. Todo mi ser le pertenece solo y firmemente a ella.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Siento el tiempo que ha pasado. Iré subiéndola en cuanto tenga ratos para ponerme con ella otra vez. Pero seguramente la retome de lleno este verano.**

* * *

El invierno que cumplí dieciséis años las cosas empezaron a cambiar y volverse más dramáticas. Llegado al punto de haber pasado por el aislamiento y la soledad de no tener a nadie que me mostrase un ápice de afecto salvo la Reina, era totalmente dependiente de ella. En mi opinión, la luna colgaba por ella. Estaba desesperada por cualquier tipo de aprobación. Un pequeño beso, un toque delicado, una sonrisa; cualquier cosa habría servido. Lo necesitaba como necesitaba el aire. Estaba desesperada por estar cerca de ella y devastada cuando no podía estarlo.

Mi vida hasta ese momento nunca había sido realmente mía. Me imaginaba que mi propia madre tomó decisiones que me afectaban sin mi consentimiento. Parecía que mi Reina se había asegurado de que nadie mantenía ningún tipo de relación afectiva conmigo. No entendí nada de eso hasta ese punto en mi vida. Me había convertido en una chica bonita; todo el mundo me lo decía, aunque yo no los creía. A la única que creía era a la Reina y ella rara vez comentó nada sobre mi belleza hasta ese momento. Así que puedes imaginarte mi sorpresa cuando llegó mi cumpleaños, que siempre cae en los primeros meses del invierno, y me libraron de todo mi trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo que trabajar hoy? —pregunté, mirando a Elizabeth mientras dejaba la sartén de acero que estaba usando para hacer el desayuno.

—Ya me has oído, niña. —Ya nunca me llamaba por mi nombre.

—¿Y qué pasa con el desayuno de la Reina? Normalmente soy yo quien se lo entrega —puntualicé, desesperada por estar con la única persona que me mostraba afecto.

—Me dijo que no se lo entregases tú. —Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

No pude deshacerme de la mueca de dolor de mi cara. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar sin ver a mi sol durante el día? Mis hombros se hundieron al sentir las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

—¿Quién se lo va a llevar entonces? —No pude evitar sollozar. Noté como Elizabeth ponía los ojos en blanco y encogía los hombros.

—No dijo nada.

—¿Emma? —me llamó Jane cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla. Se había vuelto más guapa con los años, pero servir a la Reina también le había pasado factura. En el borde de sus ojos y labios aparecieron pequeñas líneas de expresión. Su largo cabello rubio, una vez espeso y sedoso, estaba ahora lacio y sin vida. Colgaba como paja alrededor de su cara. Nunca entendí su aspecto demacrado. Seguro que la Reina no era tan dura con ella.

—¿Qué pasa Jane? —pregunté lentamente, incapaz de mantener los hombros en alto. Estaba devastada por no poder ver a mi Reina en mi cumpleaños.

—Su Majestad desea que te reúnas con ella en sus aposentos. —Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras hablaba, claramente disgustada con el mensaje.

Incliné la cabeza y la miré antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. La mujer se negaba a alzar los ojos, pero yo no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara. A lo mejor la Reina sabía que era mi cumpleaños. A lo mejor por eso me dijo que no trabajase ese día. Pasé al lado de Jane y me deslicé hacia el pequeño pasillo antes de darme la vuelta.

—¿Ha dicho su majestad que fuese inmediatamente?

—No, pero es mejor no hacerla esperar.

—No lo haré. Solo quiero cambiarme el vestido. —Después de todo, quería tener el mejor aspecto para la Reina Regina.

—No tardes todo el día entonces, ve y hazlo —me azuzó Jane con un movimiento de mano y me fui corriendo.

Ese día me puse mi mejor vestido, que sinceramente no era mucho. Pero era de un color bonito, un borgoña intenso, e incluso intenté recogerme el cabello lo mejor que sabía. No tenía mucho talento y terminó siendo medio recogido, pero lo intenté y no quería hacerla esperar más. Corrí por los pasillos ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los sirvientes y de los guardias. No me importaba, mi Reina pidió verme en mi cumpleaños.

Me detuve frente a su puesta y me ajusté la falda del vestido. Quería tener el mejor aspecto. Me aparte mechones de pelo de la cara antes de abrir la puerta externa. Tal como me enseñaron, toqué la puerta interior y esperé. No pude evitar retorcerme ligeramente mientras esperaba que la voz de la Reina me diera permiso para entrar.

Al final me llamó y yo empujé las puertas casi saltando de la emoción. No pude quitarme la sonrisa de la cara cuando me di cuenta de que mi reina descansaba en la familiar chaise lounge que compartíamos de vez en cuando. Durante de alguno de mis sueños más explícitos me la imaginaba haciendo mucho más que leer para mí, pero me obligué a apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Me incliné en una reverencia cuando la Reina se giró para mirarme. Cada vez hacia más frío, la nieve empezaba a caer con más dureza durante día y noche. Un gran fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea de piedra. Crepitaba casi con alegría cuando la Reina se incorporó en chaise lounge. Sus largas y bonitas piernas, que a veces me imaginaba alrededor de mi cintura, estaban expuestas a través del largo corte lateral del vestido azul marino que llevaba. Se reclinó un poco para descansar sobre los hombros, empujando sus pequeños pechos hacia mí. Me mordí el labio y me obligué a apartar la vista en cuanto mis mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar.

—¿Ni siquiera recibo los buenos días? —preguntó la Reina con voz sensual.

Asentí.

—Buenos días, vuestra merced.

La Reina sonreía mientras me estudiaba. Me ruboricé ligeramente y le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Cuando la Reina Regina me sonreía, sentía como si el sol estuviese saliendo en el cielo por primera vez.

—Acércate más, Emma, déjame mírate.

Me acerqué a la chaise lounge sintiendo como se me aceleraba el pulso cuando la Reina acercó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla. No pude evitar coger aire para oler su perfume de jazmín y sándalo. Incliné la cabeza para hundirme en la acaricia, disfrutándola. Cerré los ojos por un momento, casi ronroneando mientras sus dedos de deslizaban entre mis ondas rubias.

—Te hecho bastante hermosa —murmuró la Reina y yo no pude evitar acercarme más hacia su caricia cuando se sentó completamente en la chaise lounge.

—Gracias, su merced. —Me sonrojé antes sus palabras.

Observé, cautivada, como la Reina Regina se alzaba sobre sus pies. Me di cuenta, con cierta confusión, de que era más baja que yo, al menos físicamente. Su porte tendía a incrementar su altura. Siempre que entraba en una sala la llenaba en el momento. Lentamente, sentí que su mano abandonaba mi cabellera y se deslizaba por mi hombro izquierdo. Su otra mano se deslizaba por el hombro derecho y lentamente me hizo ponerme de rodillas. Me sentí algo incómoda mientras mi cara se sonrojaba una vez más.

Se rio, haciéndome enrojecer aún más.

—Creo que me gustas en esta posición. Quizás te deje quedar ahí.

Alcé la vista con los ojos abiertos cuando volvió a rodearme. Se volvió a sentar en la chaise lounge como si nunca se hubiese movido de ahí.

—¿Sabes cómo arrodillarte correctamente ante tu reina? —preguntó Regina, inclinándose hacia delante ligeramente, dejando sus muslos uno en cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración se entrecortó, la miré con labios temblorosos. Acercó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla antes de deslizar su pulgar por mi labio inferior. Sonrío ligeramente, pero sus ojos serios no mostraban placer en el gesto. Siguió acariciando mi labio y yo recé para que no estuviera agrietado. No quería que nada la hiciese cambiar de parecer sobre lo que estaba haciendo, que debo admitir que era mi sueño desde que tenía catorce años.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, pequeña. ¿Sabes arrodillarte correctamente?

—No, su excelencia —murmuré, temblando ligeramente.

—Deja de temblar. Nunca deberías temblar en mi presencia. —La Reina se reincorporó ligeramente, apartando la mano de mi cara—. Me gusta tenerte de rodillas. Más de lo que pensaba.

—Sí agrada a su majestad entonces estoy… más que dispuesta a… complacerla —dije tartamudeando.

—¿Recuerdas el día, cuando eras joven, y viste al cazador por primera vez? —preguntó, sin razón aparente.

Pestañeé, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Nunca lo volví a ver en esa posición en presencia de su majestad, pero sí los volví a ver juntos en alguna ocasión y seguía molestándome lo cercano que eras a ella, Graham. Debo confesar que me molesta veros juntos incluso ahora. Sé la facilidad con la que podrías quitarme el puesto; al fin y al cabo, tú la tuviste primero.

Su mano volvió a mi cara y yo asentí.

—Sí, su majestad. Lo recuerdo.

—Vi tu mirada en tu cara de niña. Estabas asustada, pero también intrigada. Eras demasiado joven por aquel entonces para entender lo que estaba haciendo y por qué, pero ahora diría que tienes la edad apropiada.

—¿La edad apropiada para qué, majestad?

Su mano fue hacia mi mandíbula para cerrarme los labios.

—No, pequeña; no hables hasta que te dé permiso.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo avergonzada. No podía creer que ya la hubiera disgustado. ¿Sería castigada por tal gesto? Lo merecía por atreverme a enfadarla de cualquier manera.

—Como esta es tu primera vez en esta situación en mi presencia y como te he consentido, te perdonaré; solo esta vez. Será mejor que te asegures de no hacerlo de nuevo.

Asentí y ella enarcó una ceja, esperando. La miré confusa antes de que ella separase sus labios dándome una señal para hablar.

—Sí, su excelencia. No volveré a equivocarme —contesté a su señal.

—Buena chica —ronroneó la Reina.

Le sonreí ampliamente mientras continuaba acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta no alzó la vista.

—Adelante —dijo, pero sus ojos permanecían fijamente sobre mí.

—¿Me hiciste llamar, su excelencia? —Reconocí la voz de Jane de inmediato.

Me puse tensa, sintiendo que mis tendones y músculos se endurecían en mi espalda y hombros, preguntándome cómo la afectaría saber que estaba de rodillas ante la Reina. Para entonces ya reconocía la mirada en la cara de Jane. Ella adoraba a la Reina con todo el sentido de la palabra y de la misma manera que lo hacía yo.

Empecé a moverme para mirar por encima del hombro, preguntándome cuán enfadada estaría conmigo cuando la mano de la Reina fue hacia mi cabellera y la apretó.

—No te he dicho que te movieras —murmuró, y prácticamente pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Gemí ligeramente, bajando mi cabeza avergonzada. No me había dado cuenta de que no se me permitía moverme, pero debería haberlo sabido. Después de todo, la Reina había dejado claro que no podía hablar hasta no tener permiso.

La mirada fría de Regina dejó mi cara para dirigirse a Jane.

—Quiero que enseñes a Emma a arrodillarse correctamente. Parece una granjera de cerdos.

Escuché como Jane cogía aire y lo soltaba lentamente. De alguna manera supe que en cuanto estuviera lejos de la Reina iba a tener problemas con Jane.

—Cómo deseé, su excelencia —respondió, y pude oír como su voz temblaba de ira.

La Reina sonrió y continuó acariciando mi cabello antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Ve con Jane, Emma y te veré pronto.

Asentí, la cabeza se me deslizó hacia mis pies casi tocando mi vestido. Jane soltó un bufido enfadada y la Reina simplemente ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te veré pronto… pequeña.

Miré hacia ella con ojos grandes y redondos antes de girarse ante mí, dejándome sin nada y echando de menos su presencia con cada fibra de mi ser.

—Ah, y ¿Emma? —dijo por encima de su hombro mientras se levantaba de la chaise lounge.

—¿S… sí? —Conseguí tartamudear manteniendo los ojos en su esbelta espalda.

—Feliz cumpleaños.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Al final he tenido algo de tiempo porque he estado enferma... No debería estar ocupando mi tiempo con esto, pero los remordimientos ya vendrán más tarde. Si hay errores muy graves o faltan palabras o algo, podéis avisar porque nadie salvo yo corrige estos textos y se me suele pasar todo.**

* * *

Jane estaba enfadada. Podía notarlo en la manera en la que caminaba delante de mí con la espalda recta y sin casi mover las caderas. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban a sus lados mientras caminábamos por el oscuro pasillo iluminado por los destellos de luz que emitían las antorchas colgadas. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo al caminar. Sus pasos podrían haber despertado a los muertos, pensé con desagrado.

Después de bajar unas sinuosas escaleras de piedras llegamos a una puerta enorme de madera. No muy distinta a la puerta exterior de los aposentos de la Reina. Aunque esta es más sencilla y me pregunté qué habría detrás. Jane empujó la puerta sin dirigirme una palabra y con un movimiento me indicó que entrará. No pude dudar ante su petición de presentarle mi espalda. Después de todo no podía evitar preguntarme si me golpearía cuando le diese la espalda.

No había dejado pasar esos morbosos pensamientos cuando me encontraba de pie en una extraña habitación abierta. Esa habitación era muy distinta al resto del palacio. Era luminoso, la típica ventana oscura estaba abierta y dejaba entrar un poco de luz y aunque la habitación era fría, no estaba completamente helada. Ahí empecé a notar las pequeñas peculiaridades que decoraban el cuarto. Una cama dominaba la pared oeste. Era tan larga que podría dormir en ella durante un mes y no descansar nunca en el mismo lugar. Las sábanas y las almohadas estaban impecables, sin una sola arruga o mota de polvo en su superficie roja y negra. Me fijé que los largos postes tenían aros de hierro forjado al igual que cabecero.

Un biombo cubría la esquina de la pared opuesta a la ventana abierta y noté las cadenas colgando del techo y el extraño marco en equis cerca del biombo. Pestañeé, miré hacia Jane cuando frunció el ceño al entrar en la habitación.

—Su majestad desea que aprendas a arrodillarte —dijo, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras personalmente.

Pero ella estaba tan enfadada como para no querer hacerle frente. Asentí y me mordí el labio inferir. Cuando no dijo nada decidí intentarlo yo y hablar.

—¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

—Nada —respondió con ojos centelleantes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Su majestad cree que valgo lo suficiente para aprender lo que necesito de ti.

—No sabes dónde te estas metiendo Emma.

—Yo quiero a su majestad —empecé. Estaba cansada de que la gente me llamase tonta. No era una ignorante pese a que todos así lo creían.

—Entonces eres más tonta de lo que yo creía. Ve detrás del biombo y quítate el corsé y las enaguas. No necesitas obstáculos cuando te enseñe —ordenó.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que soy una estúpida por querer a la Reina? —pregunté, defendiéndome. Cuando no obtuve respuesta, continué—: Como sirvientes ¿no deberíamos quererla? ¿No es lo que debemos hacer?

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Emma. Eres una niña y no tienes ni idea de cómo es la Reina de verdad.

—Es amable conmigo y me atrevería a decir que creo que se preocupa por mí.

—Ella no se preocupa por nadie salvo por ella —gruñó Jane, echando el labio superior hacia atrás. Me asombró lo feo que parecía su rostro normalmente hermoso cuando lo deformaba con ese gesto.

—No sabes lo que siente, Jane. Estás enfada porque su majestad me quiere a mí y no a ti. —No pude evitar querer dañarla. Siempre había presumido de su relación con la Reina conmigo. Siempre me mostraba a la cara lo que tenía y yo tan desesperadamente quería.

Entonces explotó, abofeteándome fuerte en la mejilla.

—Eres una ingenua, Emma —siseó—. Una ingenua insulsa, pero no te equivoques, su majestad —me escupió el nombre en la cara—, te masticará y te escupirá en cuanto acabe contigo. Como hizo con el cazador.

Me agarré la mejilla, mirándola con ojos grandes y heridos. Ya me habían pegado antes. Elizabeth solía pegarme con la cuchara de madera cuando era mala. Eso dolía más que el simple contacto piel con piel, pero había algo en los ojos de Jane que asustaban más que cualquier cosa que me hubiese hecho Elizabeth. Me pregunté brevemente si me mataría. Me quité el pensamiento de la cabeza tan pronto como vino. La Reina Regina nunca lo permitiría. Tenía que creer que, en algún lado, en lo más profundo le importaba a la Reina de la misma manera que ella me importaba a mí. No podía ser de otra manera… ¿verdad? Verdad, asentí con la cabeza mientas apartaba la mano de mi mejilla.

—No creo que su majestad me enviase aquí para que tú abusases de mí, Jane. —Me obligué poner recta la espalda y a enderezarme—. Quería que aprendiese a como complacerla correctamente y eso es lo que haré. Que me ayudes o no me es indiferente. Encontraré a alguien dispuesto a enseñarme si no lo haces tú.

Por aquel entonces no entendía los motivos de Jane, pero ahora mirando hacia atrás me doy cuenta de lo que me intentaba decir. Que hablaba con la voz de la experiencia y que yo era la idiota que todos creían que era. Me tiré de cabeza hacia un camino peligroso, pero no me importó. Solo quería estar cerca de la Reina. No sabía que hacerlo rompería mi alma.

Jane me miró fijamente, tensando la mandíbula antes de asentir.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo. Quítate la ropa interior para tener más libertad. Ese es parte del problema. La otra parte es que no eres muy grácil.

Me giré, intentando ocultar mi enfado al escuchar esas palabras de nuevo. Sin gracia, sabía que era un poco patosa, pero no necesitaba que me los estuviesen recordando constantemente. Me obligué a ponerme detrás del biombo y me quité el vestido por encima de la cabeza. No llevaba puesto corsé, pero las enaguas eran muy duras. Había dado lo mejor para estar con mis mejores galas para su majestad.

Al quitarme las enaguas y ponerme el vestido de nuevo salí de detrás del biombo. Jane no se había movido. Estaba de pie en medio del cuarto con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Me miró cuando me acerqué a ella.

—Su majestad es muy particular con respecto a cómo le gusta que se arrodillen los siervos. Honestamente, estoy sorprendida que haya esperado hasta ahora para que te arrodillases delante de ella, pero supongo que como eras una niña no vio la necesidad Ahora que eres casi una adulta, es hora de que aprendas —indicó, y yo asentí dispuesta a olvidar la fuerte bofetada que me había dado. Esperaba que no apareciese moretón, no quería que la Reina pensase que era fea.

No dije una sola palabra, solo miraba y escuchaba mientras Jane seguía hablando:

—Para arrodillarte de la manera que quiere la reina necesitas entender que es lo que está pidiendo. En privado puede querer algo distinto de lo que quiere en público. Hay dos grandes diferencias entre arrodillarse en público y en privado.

—¿Me enseñarás ambas? —pregunté, echando la cabeza a un lado.

Jane asintió.

—Así es como te arrodillarás en público. —Sin más palabras comenzó a bajar. Me di cuenta que las mantenía juntas las rodillas. Antes de arrodillarse del todo metió el vestido por debajo para alisar la tela en su regazo. Su espalda permanecía recta y agachó la cabeza, con la barbilla casi tocándole el pecho. Noté como colocaba las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en el regazo.

Se alzó lentamente, manteniendo las manos en la línea de la cintura sin usarlas de apoyo. Cuando estuvo de pie levantó la cabeza. Todos sus movimientos eran fluidos. No podía creer lo grácil que era, pero debí imaginármelo. Al fin y al cabo, era propiedad de la Reina, igual que yo. La miré mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas otra vez. Lo llevaba haciendo años, tenía sentido que supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

Mis primeros intentos en la manera pública de arrodillarse no eran muy elegantes. Mis rodillas se metían para dentro y se doblaban cada vez que intentaba agacharme, y tenía que usar las manos para evitar golpear el suelo demasiado fuerte y rápido. Después de un intento particularmente patético por mi parte acabé cayendo tan fuerte de rodillas que casi empiezo a llorar, Jane me levantó.

—Coge aire, Emma. Cálmate y relájate. Céntrate en la manera en la que se mueven las rodillas, echas el pie hacia atrás y balancea el peso de tu cuerpo con cuidado sobre él. Agáchate lentamente, pero no tan lentamente que pierdas la fuerza y te vayas a hacer daño. Sé elegante y sutil, eso es lo que hace falta —indicó.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Cogí aire y lo solté lentamente por la nariz antes de agacharme de la manera que me explicó Jane. Esta vez fui capaz de hacerlo sin hacerme daño en la caída. A mis rodillas, que gritaban de dolor, no les gustaba la manera en la que estaba sentada, pero lo ignore en favor de poner las manos en el regazo. Cogí aire y lo solté lentamente antes de reunir la energía para ponerme de pie. No me llevo mucho tiempo cogerle el truco. Debimos pasar allí mucho tiempo porque Jane pidió la cena temprano porque nos habíamos saltado la comida y para cuando llegó ya me arrodillaba casi con la misma elegancia que ella. Mis movimientos no eran tan fluidos pero mis intentos cada vez eran mejor.

—Tienes que practicar todos los días. Cuando te levantes por las mañanas, arrodíllate al lado de tu cama. La postura pública y la privada para poder hacer las dos. Si tienes tiempo libre en tus tareas; debes practicar siempre. La práctica llevará a la perfección y la perfección es lo que desea du majestad de ti.

Asentí mirando cómo se movía hacia la bandeja que había dejado fuera para nosotras. Parecía que por alguna extraña razón nadie quería entrar en ese cuarto. Yo seguía de rodillas cuando puso un plato delante de mí.

—Come, de rodillas. Tienes que acostumbrarte. —El ceño en la cara de Jane lo decía todo y nada a la vez.

Asentí, haciendo lo que pedía. Cuando acabamos se levantó indicándome que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunté, ansiosa por aprender más. Quería impresionar a la Reina.

—Ahora vamos a aprender cómo arrodillarse cuando es con la Reina en privado.

—¿Es diferente?

—Como el día y la noche. Asegúrate de que cuando estás arrodillada en privado tu cuerpo esté en perfecta posición. Esconde las imperfecciones y saca a relucir las mejores partes.

—¿Por qué es eso importante? —pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

—La seducción y la perfección van de la mano.

—No sabía que tenía que seducir a alguien.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Pregunté, enfadándome un poco. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

—Eres suya, Emma. En todos los aspectos; no has duda en ir corriendo hacia ella y ahora va a coger lo que con tanta gracia le has ofrecido.

Fruncí las cejas, pensando por un momento antes de hablar.

—Bueno, todo le pertenece a ella, puede cogerlo si quiere.

Jane negó con la cabeza, haciendo bailar las ondas de su cabello.

—Todavía no lo entiendes.

—Y será así hasta que su majestad vea que es el momento de decirme que es lo que quiere de mí. —Hice una pausa, mirando a Jane que me devolvía la mirada a su vez—. Ahora —continué—, enséñame como arrodillarme para hacer feliz a su majestad.

—Que así sea. —Jane dio unos pasos hacia atrás centrándose antes de volver a arrodillarse. Era exactamente igual que la primera manera hasta que llevó las manos a la espalda. Las cruzó por las muñecas antes de inclinarse hacia delante. Su frente tocaba el suelo. Su espalda estaba completamente recta, apoyada contra sus piernas recogidas. La falta de su vestido se abultó detrás de ella. La miré, confundida. Se levantó lentamente, enseñándome igual que la primera vez donde poner los pies de manera adecuada.

Esta vez no me llevó mucho tiempo aprenderlo. Pues ya tenía aprendida la primera parte. Pero me llevó un tiempo descubrir cómo colocar la espalda y las manos. Tiene que ir a la parte baja de mi espalda; tengo que repetírmelo constantemente. Cuando volví a alzar la vista fuera estaba oscuro y Jane ya no estaba. Alcé la cabeza mirando alrededor antes de escuchar pasos ligeros. El olor a jazmín y sándalo me envolvió con fuerza y sonreí reconociéndolo de inmediato.

—Mi Reina —dice con felicidad. No podía contener la enorme sonrisa de mi cara. Estaba emocionada por enseñarle lo que había aprendido que ni siquiera me paré a pensar cuando me levanté.

Ella inclinó la cabeza estudiándome durante un momento.

—¿Te he dicho que te levantases? —preguntó; su voz era tan seductora como siempre.

Pestañeé y entonces volví a arrodillarme de inmediato. Apoyé la frente en el sueño como me había enseñado Jane, colocando las manos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sentí el bajo de su falda rozar mi mejilla. Estaba impaciente y deseaba desesperadamente que me dijese que lo había hecho bien, pero no lo hizo.

Me cogió por sorpresa, pero no dudé.

—Bésame la falda, Emma —ordenó y me moví de inmediato para hacerlo.

—No, no. No levantes la cabeza, inclínala ligeramente y toca el borde con los labios. Eso es. Buena chica —me alabó cuando los mis labios se encontraron con el suave terciopelo de la túnica de tarde. No pude evitar ronronear ante la atención. Esto era lo que llevaba anhelando tanto tiempo y lo estaba recibiendo.

—¿Has aprendido bien las lecciones? —preguntó.

—Sí, su excelencia —dije entre besos.

—Enséñame lo que has aprendido. —Dio un paso hacia atrás esperando a que me levantase. Ahora que tenía su permiso, no lo dudé.

Primero le enseñé la forma pública de arrodillarme que me había enseñado Jane durante tantas horas agonizantes. Mis rodillas protestaron por el movimiento, pero me obligué as ser todo lo grácil que podía. Tampoco permití que piernas se doblasen hacia dentro cómo querían. Una vez estuve abajo apoyó su mano en mi cabeza.

—Inclina la cabeza ligeramente. Eso es, así. Ahora pon las manos en cada muslo. No las cruces —indicó. Hice lo que me pidió, agradecida de que fuese ella la que me estuviera enseñando.

No estuvo trabajando mucho tiempo conmigo. Solo corrigió un poco mi postura; cuando me permitió volver a levantarme me acarició el pelo con ternura durante un rato.

—Esta noche vuelve a tu habitación, pero mañana por la mañana te espero en la mía a primera hora. Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento real.

Estuve tentada de preguntar a qué se refería, pero me contuve. Estaba segura de que lo descubriría muy pronto. No podía esperar hasta estar en su presencia de nuevo. Pronto descubriría por qué Jane parecía estar tan hecha polvo algunas mañana.


End file.
